The Dismissal' of Cornelius Fudge
by markuop
Summary: Voldle has crossed the line and broke treaties, The motto of Hogwarts is never tickle a sleeping dragon. That Dragon has been tickled, and the magical community will face the results of their actions, and the Dark Lord will get one with a bullet with his name on it.
1. Chapter 1

'The Dismissal' of Cornelius Fudge by Markuop

Rating T

Pairings: H/Hr. Drs. Granger

People to be sent the dock: Dumbledore, Fudge, Molly, Ron, Ginny and the cast of thousands.

Premise: Vodle has crossed the line and broke treaties on the books for over 300 years. The Mundane will not take this sitting down. The Ministry puts their heads in the sand. The motto of Hogwarts is never tickle a sleeping dragon. That Dragon has been tickled, and the magical community will face the results of their actions, and the Dark Lord will get one with a bullet with his name on it.

(Music: Mozart Requiem in D-minor.)

Prologue: Why would they do such a thing?

When people think they have a good thing, how quickly can it go away? This is the case of the magical community. But for one to understand, the must learn the history, as if one does not learn the history, events will repeat themselves. And having an instructor that does not teach it, adds fuel to the fire. Cuthbert Binns had taught only the Goblin rebellions for a very long time and no more modern history.

The relationship between the Magical and the Mundane world has been a secreted one. The First treaty that existed between the two realms was in 1145. The treaty of Lancaster established the limited autonomy of the magical community to conduct its own affairs with crown supervision. Not much is know about the treaty as it was kept silent and was not disclosed until after 1154 when King Stephen died of Dysentery, and the royal journals released to his heir Henry II. Since the Community had done nothing to him, he just let it drop at that time.

In the year 1215 The mundane King John was forced by many of his Barons to sign a document called the Manga Carta establishing the first control of limiting the powers of the King by the people of the land. On the Fields of Runnymead near Windsor on 15 June 1215 at sword-point he signed the document. However the magical community refused to sign the document, not because they wanted the King power limited, but they were scared. The Roman Catholic Church had declared that any Witch or Wizard that did not support the line of the King would be burnt at the stake. This caused the community to go into hiding in fear of repercussions. They attempted to stay off the radar for 400 years.

However in 1633 Charles I got wind of the community and arranged a deal with them. He would allow their community to remain silent. Because he was the head of the Church of England, he could let them mind their own affairs. However, he put conditions in place to show that he had the lawful and regal authority to rule and gave them the power to have their own legislative chamber and own taxation. The Treaty of Kent of 1634 placed these items into law with one unique caveat. If the Crown found that the Magical world were interfering with or committed treason or sedition on the Crown, the Crown had the right to recall the powers and expose the magical world. The Treaty of Galloway of 1691 extended the treaty to include the entirety of the British Isles including Ireland. One of the new provisions included the right of the monarch to appoint a Viceroy of their choosing, with full regal power. This was setup as a check against the community going off and causing harm to the mundane community. It could be said the William and Mary had a feeling and this was a type of insurance for future Monarchs.

For over 250 years the treaty was maintained. However, in WWII the first close brush with breach occurred with the Dark Wizard Gareth Grindelwald. Due to the joint interest of both continuities, a joint operation was conducted, and the target captured. However, this was allowed by George VI as a needed reason for limited exposure. The next breach was not.

In the 1960's and 70's, increasing attacks in the Mundane world attributed to the IRA were actually caused by members of the magical community. As more people died, through back channels determined that the magical community were using the IRA as a scapegoat. Secretly after the election in 1979 that swept Margret Thatcher into power. The IRA and the Government quietly arranged a cease fire and agreed to stop this breach. This was a start of means of communication that would lead in the future to the Good Friday Agreement, many years in the future. The SAS was mobilized and started to fight back. For 18 months the body count rose as members of both the IRA and the SAS, until the night of 31 October 1981 when the attacks suddenly stopped. The Ministry of Magic informed the PM that the target had been dealt with and told the mundane government to go away. The Ministry refused to meet either the Queen or PM Thatcher. To explain what happened. However shortly thereafter the matter of the Falklands became more important. Now years later, the parties involved in the protection of the Mundane world are starting to investigate what happened.

NB: Part of the chapter has sections from another story I wrote, but it is needed for the background.


	2. Chapter 2

NB: Before the start, credit goes to Jo Rowling, this is her sandbox not mine. However, this is somewhat AU for some of the elements. Also, I tend to write Clancy-eske. While this is a story of fiction. Certain elements are in the laws of the Commonwealth and have happened. There will be some crossovers but that will come later, now with the story.

Timeframe Post GOF. AU Afterword's, as I have said Fudge days are numbered.

I also write short chapters usually and update weekly to every two weeks if I am busy. Markuop

The Dursleys are shown the door.

Late June 1995

Kings Cross Station

London

1645 BST (British Summer Time)

Hermione Granger stepped off the Hogwarts Express, seeing the mobs of people awaiting for their children. What she saw surprised her. Several friends of the headmaster had their hands on their heads, their wands several feet away. Molly was the most vocal, demanding who they were. Hermione could see that these people were not enemies, they were her fathers' coworkers. Most of the people who lived in Crawley, knew he was a dentist of some renown, and he and his wife were very rich and had a select clientele, fewer knew that was his 'day job'. He was also a Major in the Special Air Service in the reserves since he could not be used in action because of both his injuries, and his VC.

Sir Daniel Granger, GBE, VC, OM won these honors fighting in the Falkland Islands. As a member if the SAS and the Blues and Royals, Lt. Granger lead his detachment of troops without support from other forces, attacked a superior maned Argentine force holed up preventing the liberation of Port Stanley. Of the heavy squad of 12, there were two casualties, Lt Granger who while injured defeated the 30 opposition troops while fighting took 3 hits to his right leg, while scoring 20 Kia and 5 WIA, also capturing the remaining five. The other dead Sgt Ian Makay, of 4th platoon B company, 4 Para attached took a grenade that save the rest of the platoon. His actions also caused Makay to receive a VC for his acts.

The personnel had several members of the newly reconstituted Order of Phoenix, including Molly and Arthur Weasley, Knigsley Shacklebolt and a half dozen others having F/N P90 weapons pointed at them, as the SGT Major Wilkins looked at Hermione and said, "Good Afternoon, Princess. Sorry for the mess, I am under orders from the highest authority to get you and Lord Potter and take you elsewhere. These Daft Morons, Objected, Including the supposed family, the Dursleys. They have been dealt with."

Harry Potter stepped off the train with Ginny and Ron in tow. Hermine told the three" Do not draw your wands, these men have a shoot first complex, my father trained them so."

Harry looked at Hermione and asked, "Where are my Uncle and Aunt?"

The SGM Wilkins replied "You Nephew is currently in Brutus school for Boys to under observation, and pre-trial confidment. Your Aunt and Uncle are currently in route to a secure facility in the Falklands. They are charged with 13 counts Child Neglect. 13 counts Child Abuse, and High Treason versus the Royal Household. You will never see them again."

Molly then screamed "What have you done? If Harry does not stay at Privet Drive he will lose his mother's protection."

Hermione countered, "If he was being abused, what is the benefit?" The SGM looked at them and responded "Morons, the lot of them. Princess, I have a need to get you home with Lord Potter, this operation is on Roller Skates, and First Post is at Half Past Two and you are not at all attired for a coach ride beforehand."

Harry looked at Hermione who smiled back at Harry and said "My Lord, it is time to expand your horizons, in the Sport of Queens, and the associated Horseflesh." As Hermione chuckled.

Hogwarts

Same time

Dumbledore waited for a report that his weapon was at the House and being guarded. What he did not expect was several elfs start delivering letters. First was a Letter from Gringotts, Second, was a letter from the Prime Minister, and finally one from the palace. This was going have to wait, yet how they got Howlers, as the first one opened by it own volition. The one from Gringotts

The Goblin Voice said, "At the Command of Her Majesty the Queen we have begun an Audit of the Accounts of both the Houses of Black and Potter and the Irregularities. To make you aware, Her Majesty has become involved in the Black matter due to a plea of Justice to Her Majesty and she is not amused.

What we have found so far implicates you in theft, embezzlement, and mismanagement of the vaults mentioned. Your accounts are frozen, and you are banned from Goblin lands until the investigation is complete. If you come without permission, you are subject to being Dragon food.

Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

The Second from the PM was to let him know that the Mundane government had terminated the warrant for Black, by Her Majesties Command. To further add to his distress, he was informed that the Dursleys custody had been revoked and now under the control of the royal family. This got Albus into a state of shock, asking one simple question, Where was Harry?

To be Continued

Next: The Royal Smackdown. And the Royal Ascot Experence.

Definition of terms

GBE- Grand Cross Knight of the British Empire

OM – Order of Merit

VC Victoria Cross Highest Military Honor in the Commonwealth. In the USA the Congressional Medal of Honor is the same as this award

SAS Special Air Service

SGM Sargent Major (NATO Code OR-9) Senior Non Comm


	3. Chapter 3

Harry is What?

Wimbledon

1800 BST Same Day.

Harry looked out the window and saw the sights of the famous landmarks of London, the Cenotaph, London Bridge, the Houses of Parliament, and Buckingham Palace, not in that order. He looked at Hermione and asked, "I thought your house was in Crawley?"

Hermione looked at him and replied, "Yes that is true, yet that is not where I live, the house that you know about is a cover house to draw off the Ministry's scent. The men at the station were members of my father's old unit, and serve as his personal security force, and they will serve also for you while we are together this summer."

Harry looked and said, "What do you mean, Mia? I am just the Boy Who Lived. Why am I so important in the muggle world?"

Hermione looked and kissed Harry o the cheek and said, "That would be telling, yet many in the magical world do not realize the can of worms they opened back after your parent's death, some affecting the magical world, some affecting the Crown. You will learn the term 'We are not Amused' is quite literal." Our Sovereign is ticked off with the Magical world and has started the mechanisms to clean house."

Leaving the area around the All England Club the car that Harry and Hermione rode in returned to the Mau and approached their destination, Horse Guards Parade, the Headquarters of the Household Divisions. For the Ministry of Magic, it was lands deemed off limits as they knew anyone was to go there without permission were shot first and questions were asked later.

Horse Guards Parade

When the car stopped inside the complex Harry saw troops in full regalia carrying SA-80 Rifles Bayonets attached in a 'present arms' position as a trooper opened the door. Hermione pushed Harry out of the door and looked around when a subaltern approached and said: "Greeting Col. Potter, welcome to the Headquarters of the Blues and Royals and other assorted divisions of the Household Cav." Harry looked at the officer bug-eyed and said "Colonel?"

Hermione looked at Harry and said, "The Headmaster has a lot to answer for, and it will be explained inside. I will tell you this my love, I have loved you since when you saved me from that troll the first year. Because of what happened this year, the timetable was sped up and the ministry will rue the day they did not stop Dumbledore, as it will kick them in the bum and the ministry will never be the same again." As they walked they observed the troops stay rigid as they were seeing them being passed in review by a senior officer.

Officers Club

When they arrived, they saw a large table, several seats, and a group of officers standing at attention including Hermione father Daniel wearing his uniform with a change of rank since she had last seen him, he now wore a crown with three stars of bath, the rank of a Brigadier General. Then Daniel announced Welcome to our regiment, the Royal Col. Harry James Potter, Duke of Wright, Earl of Gryffindor, Earl of Slytherin, Earl Aberdeen, Baron Hogsmeade, Baron Evans, and Lord of Hogwarts." With this Harry passed out in shock.

Terms

SA-80 Standard issue rifle of the British army.

Royal Colonels are for members of the royal family and select others. Not in the chain of command, they receive respect, and if they give orders, usually they are obeyed without question. Those appointed positions are made by the monarch only.

Why does Harry have all those positions, wait until next time. And Royal Arscott awaits


	4. Chapter 4

The Revelation

NB: This credit for the characters is for JKR, I own nothing and have no money.

Next, the last time a Monarch Dismissed a Prime Minister was Queen Anne on 27 July 1714 when she Dismissed her 'Lord Treasurer", which was the title of the Prime Minister at the time. The door at No. 10 is titled "Prime Minister and First Lord of the Treasury". Surprisingly, she died several days later, and the family of what we call the "House of Windsor" took over.

Horse Guard Parade

Officers Club

10 Min. Later

Harry after recovering from fainting sat with Hermione in a love seat and listened as Dan Granger, Now Brigadier Granger started to explain the matters before them.

"Harry, your parents had directed that if something had happen to you, they directed you to be placed with you grandparents in New Zealand, where your Grandfather Charus was serving as Her Majesties Governor General, which is a position of a Viceroy to Her Majesty the Queen. However, it seems, that the directive was disobeyed. Dumbledore hid you and confused the records making it not possible to pull you out. It was not until my daughter returned first year and told me about you, that the ball started rolling. I am sorry to report that he and his wife died in a plane crash in 1988 over the Indian ocean, their bodies were never recovered. However, since you were not an Adult you could not assume the titles. However, with the mess of the Tri-Wizard, the Ministry shot themselves in the foot. First Black, now this."

Entering the Room was Rimrock, the Leader of the Goblin Nation. "The Goblin Nation welcomes you to your proper titles. We at the bank have been made aware of the matters for the last year after Lord Black came to the bank and set certain things in motion, first declaring you his heir, and triggering other clauses. Several members of the Black clan will have a bad day next week. The Ministry may have thrown Sirius in Jail, yet he was never tried. Before Black went into Hiding, the Crown court cleared him, and missives from Her Majesty have gone without accepting her justice."

Harry looked at the group and asked, "What does that mean for me. I am too young to sit in the Wizardgemont. I have to be an adult wizard to do that."

Rimrock replied, "Actually, the Ministry shot themselves in the foot. When you were forced to participate in the Tri-Wizard, the rules stated the contest were for wizards of age. Therefore, they declared you an adult. They cannot un-ring that bell so, to speak. You control The Black and Potter votes which total Six, along with the Founders votes totaling Sixteen, and by Her Majesties Command, the votes of the Royal Family, who has Five votes. With the agreement of the Bones, Longbottom, Lovegood, and Greengrass families, which have three votes each, your block would control 39 of the 76 votes in the chamber."

Harry asked, "What is the plan?"

Hermione was the one to reply, "Bankrupt the Ministry, by preventing them from getting money, and forcing the issue where my father would come in."

Dan then replied "Her Majesty has appointed me the Gov. General of the Magical United Kingdom, yet we are holding back informing the Ministry about that. The plan is what we call in Military Circles 'Shock and Awe.' However, credit for this idea comes from the late Sir John Kerr, who almost 20 years ago, dismissed the Prime Minister of Australia for the same reasons."

Hermione replied, "I am assuming the endgame is for the 11th of November, the 20th Anniversary."

Harry looked at both Dan and Hermione and asked, "What are we talking about?"

"Harry, my love we are talking about the matter of 'The Dismissal' in Australia, and for you, the next Minster for Magic, even if it is for a caretake role. What do you think?" said Hermione.

Harry thought about it for a second, then said: "Okay I am game, what is the next move?"

Rimrock replied, "The paperwork will be submitted in the morning under the Queens Patent and filed with the Ministry. The next session is in three days and the alliance will start deferring the budget in that session. I believe Dumbledore may try his manipulations, but the charter allows us this action and we will use it. All the families will then be placed under the Goblin Guard along with the Household Cav. To prevent activities to stop our actions. Then we will see what will happen, as we do not have the 2/3rds to remove Fudge directly. We expect them to try to get funding from us, yet without a budget, we at the bank will refuse any new debt financing."

"So, the Goblin Nation is getting its revenge, and I would agree that the nation needs to be equal partners in any future dealing. I can agree with that." Harry responded.

Rimrock replied, "Nice to do business with you, Your Grace."

NB: This chapter is complex, but it lays the groundwork for the actions that will be discussed in further chapters. I will explain each move more as it happens.

The term Deferring the Budget is a move to stall consideration or voting on the measure. It could be also considered a 'Filibuster' in the terms of the US Senate.

The Votes for the Founders are in play due to Harry holding two of the titles, and as such controls the votes Four for each Founder, you will learn later who are the other two Heirs.

Next: The Horses and the Ministry Checking Account Bounces


	5. Chapter 5

Roller Skates on Order. Post at Half Past Two

Hogwarts

1930 BST

While Harry, Hermione, and the Assorted members of the Household Cav were meeting, the Order of the Phoenix were assembled, the members who were not in the Stockade. Ron and Ginny having gotten back to the school informed the group the bad news.

Mad-eye Moody said sitting in a chair still recovering from the trauma he endured recently, "You say the Shack, your parents, and a dozen others , were surrounded and disabled.?"

Ron replied "Yes that had strange sticks pointed at them, the only thing I heard about them was something called 'Sport and Social'"

This was something that got Moody and Dumbledore to look pale. Ginny saw this and said, "Headmaster what does this mean? Why do you look pale Headmaster?"

Dumbledore looked and said, "Do you understand the term a two edged sword?" The group nodded. "The issue that we face is two rivals who along with us want control of Mr. Potter. The Dark Lord who wants to kill Harry, and the Crown, who will with all of their power take the Magical World we know and take it back, and there is little we can do about it. I am afraid with what communications I have received, Mr. Potter is for now out of our reach, and from what I found out before Shack was captured, that we may have miscalculated our hand. I have been told by the Muggle Monarch, the Muggle Prime Minister, and Gringotts to butt out of Harry Potter's Life. However, I have a plan to change that next week at the next session of the Mont. I intend to ask for custody of Harry…"

Greg Olsen, a new member of the order replied, "I am sorry Headmaster, but that will not happen. When the Ministry forced him to participate in the Tri Wizard, in which you approved his participation, he became an Adult, and according to Ministry Statue confirmed by Magic, the issue is ironclad, Mr. Potter can not resume being a minor. I received a letter from the Palace this afternoon that I was going to deliver to you in the Morning informing you of his status." He then handed Albus the letter.

Albus then opened the letter and gasped

Buckingham Palace

From the Desk of Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second, etc.

To Albus Dumbledore

Sir,

It has become to our attention that our Vassal, Harry James Potter, has by you been treated in an way that violated the standards of conduct towards one of the members of the Royal Family. Through our investigation, we find that you have by either knowledge or being an willing participant have threatened our Vassal several time over the past four years. Because of this, we have determined that your position as Chief Warlock is terminated and recommended to our Minister that your position as our representative to the ICW be recalled. If your Minister does not agree we will under our Royal Purgative dismisses you from that role also.

So that you are aware, Mr. Potters Correct Address when dealing with him, if you ever do as we are considering removing him from your institution, as is our right, and homeschool him is,

His Grace, Royal Col. Sir Harry James Potter, Duke of Wright, Earl of Gryffindor, Earl of Slytherin, Earl Aberdeen, Baron Hogsmeade, Baron Evans, Lord of Hogwarts, KT, OM, CH, Col. In Chief. Irish Regiment.

This is by Our command, affixed with our patent and signature in Westminster, on this day and by our hand, ERII

PS. Do not expect Lady Granger either, We are most distressed with what we have been told, and if the people were in our world, the death penalty could be invoked for their actions. The penalty of drugging a member of the Royal Household still is death, and any marriage contracts that you have on both have been voided by Gringotts. ERII

Ron and Ginny paled with shock, as Dumbledore asked, "What have you and your Mother done now?"

Arscott Race Course

1130 BST next day

Harry and Hermione were dressed in the style that is required for a meet like this. Harry had never worn a Top Hat and Sy=uit that was required. He d=said to Hermione, "Mia how does your father deal with this? I feel like I am a path of Death Snare we had in the first year."

Hermione wearing a dress that made her look more beautiful with a hat that could make Augusta Longbottom's hat look shameful said, "Even here there are traditions. What the Dursley's did to you is inexcusable. You are a Lord of the realm and should have been trained in these issues. I blame them, and I blame Dumbles, as he knew and failed in your training. I wish I could turn him into a Ferret, along with Malfoy. I may play bookworm at school, but I would like to give Draco something more than a right cross."

Harry went over and hugged Hermione and said, "Let it out, you will get your chance soon."

A member of the DPS entered the waiting area and said, "The Coaches are waiting, be aware that you both are in the Queen's Carriage with the Prince of Wales."

ITV Sport Coverage of the Royal Arscott

The talking head reporter was discussing styles and dress of the A-list when the procession can down the track when they got to the Royal Carriage, the head looked at his notes and did a double take and said "In a surprise, Her Majesty is sitting with the Prince of Wales and what has been confirmed by the palace the long believed lost member of Royal Family, Harry Potter, the Duke of Wright. The Palace has denied all requests for further information; however he is accompanied by the Lady Hermione Granger, Daughter of Brigadier Granger, Baron Northolt, Winner of The VC during the Falklands Campaign…"

Leaky Caldron

Same time

Tom the Barkeep had both choices of entrainment, both magical and Muggle. He had the Big screen TV on showing the races when the crowd of Wizards and Witches see Harry in the picture. Percy Weasley eating lunch saw this and went to the floo. He went to the Ministry and as a Assistant to the Minister entered the room with Fudge and Umbridge talking and said, "Any plans you have for Mr. Potter just have been Succppered, I just saw him on muggle Tv riding with the Muggle Queen, saying he is a member of the Royal Family."

Both Fudge and Umbridge looked at Percy, then Fudge took a platter of glasses and a bottle of Fire Whiskey and after pouring a measure each, said, "We are not at War. I expect the Monarch to conduct actions that will threaten the Ministry. Look into all documents and treaties between us and the Muggles, we may be may be missing something. We may be looking at the need to do actions that could expose not just us but the entire magical community worldwide. I have been told to Sack Dumbledore, from his ICW post. I hope doing so, will stay her hand."

What Fudge did not know was the other shoe was about to drop.

Terms

DPS Diplomatic Protection Service

KT Knight of the Thisle. Highest Order of Knighthood n Scotland Motto: _Nemo me impune lacessit /_ _No one "cuts" (attacks/assails) me with impunity_ Next: The Deferent of the Budget 


	6. Chapter 6

NB: A couple of people commented that the story and the facts are farfetched and how could Harry have all the titles. In the next several chapters Harry will have everything explained to him to his satisfaction. Questions including where Sirius is, and the background on the plan will be disclosed. This op has been several years in the planning. Harry has just seen the start of the execution.

Black Monday

Wizeragmont Chambers

Monday 0900 BST

As the members entered the chamber, they saw some differences. First. Dumbledore was nowhere to be found and the Warlocks chair was covered. Standing next to the chair Greselda Marchbanks, member and head of the WEA (Wizard Examination Authority), said as the members sat down "The session of the Wizeragmont is in Order and in Session. Over the past few days, Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth, Lord that is all Magical, Dismissed the Chief Warlock from his post. We have today to Invite New Members and swear them in and elect a New Chief Warlock. Will the new members please enter the chamber and claim their seats."

A person in a hooded cloak enters the chamber while another awaits behind him. The first person lifts his hood and Neville Longbottom stands there and says, "As dictated by my parents will, I Neville Longbottom, with the permission of the Dowager of our house, assume the house seat of Longbottom."

Marchbanks then looked at Augusta and asked, "Is the statement so, Madame Longbottom."

Augusta replied, "As is in the will since my son has been declared unfit to hold the seat and the terms of the will fulfilled, I do so yield."

"Lord Longbottom, please give your oath to the chamber." Replied Marchbanks. Then Neville gave his oath.

The second person then raised his hood. The shock was it was Harry Potter. Harry then removed his robe showing himself in the Uniform of the Irish Regiment with shoulder bars with a crown and two stars of bath on each side and wearing a dress sabre. He then said, "I, Harry Potter do claim the seats I am obligated to hold and reactivate the seats that the crown of Great Britain possess in this chamber, By Her Majesties Command." He then hands a letter to Marchbanks with the Royal Seal.

Greselda then read the letter then said, "By Her Majesties Command, the Royal Seats are activated by the treaty of Kent and Galloway and are assigned to Lord Potter, as voting proxy. Additionally, this missive confirms that Lord Potter also holds the seats of Black as Heir, and Potter, and by the ruling of Gringotts thru an Inheritance test, the Founders Votes."

Fudge and Umbridge then grew pale, if all these votes were activated…

Percy Weasley the scribe for the session then said after looking at the missives "The chamber has gone from 55 Total Votes to 76 Votes due to added seats. The command cannot be disputed."

Fudge stood up and said "Harry Potter is a Minor, he cannot assume these seats."

Amelia Bones replied standing up and saying, "The Ministry in forcing Lord Potter to compete in the Tri Wizard Cup this year declared him an adult by a binding magical contract. That cannot be undone, if you or the judges had stopped the contest within the first 24 hours after choosing, then the contract could have been voided, but you wanted your headliner and supported Mr. Bagman and refused to allow the contest to stop. The blood is on your hands Minister."

Greselda then replied, "The objection is out of order do to the documents presented, Lord Potter will give his oaths."

Then Hermione entered the chamber caring a book and an 8 by 11 inch sheet of paper. Handing the book to Harry some saw the title 'King James Bible', he waited for Hermione to raise the card. Harry raised his wand and then said,

"I Harry James Potter, on my Magic and my Life swear allegiance to Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second, Queen of Magical Britannia, her heirs and successors, As a Matter of Law , So help me God, So Mote it be." A white light formed around him and then disappeared. He then continued, as several Members started looking at Harry n Shock as this was not the usual oath for members.

"I Harry James Potter, do swear by Almighty God to be a true and faithful Servant unto the Queen's Majesty, as one of Her Majesty's Privy Council of Magical Britannia. You will not know or understand of any manner of thing to be attempted, done, or spoken against Her Majesty's Person, Honour, Crown, or Dignity Royal, but you will lett and withstand the same to the uttermost of your Power, and either cause it to be revealed to Her Majesty Herself, or to such of Her Privy Council as shall advertise Her Majesty of the same. You will, in all things to be moved, treated, and debated in Council, faithfully and truly declare your Mind and Opinion, according to your Heart and Conscience; and will keep secret all Matters committed and revealed unto you, or that shall be treated of secretly in Council. And if any of the said Treaties or Counsels shall touch any of the Counsellors, you will not reveal it unto him, but will keep the same until such time as, by the Consent of Her Majesty, or of the Council, Publication shall be made thereof. You will to your uttermost bear Faith and Allegiance unto the Queen's Majesty; and will assist and defend all Jurisdictions, Pre-eminences, and Authorities, granted to Her Majesty, and annexed to the Crown by Acts of Parliament, or otherwise, against all Foreign Princes, Persons, Prelates, States, or Potentates. And generally in all things you will do as a faithful and true Servant ought to do to Her Majesty. So help me God, So mote it be." This got more members acting that they were starting do be in pain and started gnashing their teeth, as Harry continued.

I, Harry James Potter, do solemnly and sincerely promise and swear that I will truly and faithfully, and to the best of my skill and knowledge, execute the powers and trusts reposed in me as a member of the House of Lords Magical, so help me God" Then he came forward and after handing the Bible back to Hermione gave her a very chase kiss. This got some Cat Calls from the visitors' gallery as the twins were happy for them, as they found out the truth of others members of the family that morning. However, they were told of a Klingon Proverb of 'Revenge is a dish best served Cold', that made them think about the means and the timing. But would wait until later to deal with their mother and younger brother and sister.

Marchbanks then called for nominations for the post of Chief Warlock. Through the next hour Augusta Longbottom was elected by a 'Party Line Vote' since Harry and company had the votes. Then the Fireworks started.

Neville Longbottom rose and said, "I have grave concern about the matters of the budget, since the Ministry takes from protecting the citizen and lining their pockets, the House of Longbottom moves to Defer the budget, until such time as the Ministry comes clean with the rampant spending and asks why we are not on a war footing."

Fudge stated to object but was denied that as Madame Bones seconded the motion and moved the question. What Fudge then realized that he was in trouble. The Chief Witch then called for the vote. The vote ended 39 to 37 with the motion passing. Fudge then knew he was in trouble, he was not out but he would need to go around the chamber to keep the ministry running. However he did not j ow that the other shoe had dropped.

Harry then rose and after being recognized stated, "The Houses of Black and Potter have this day sent notices to several parties demanding past debts due to actions that have violated the Agreements of several contracts. This includes the Dissolution of a Marriage agreement between the Houses of Black and Malfoy, and the casting out of the House of Black of Both Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. All Monies given for the marriage of Narcissa are recalled with interest."

This made Fudge panic, one of his possible income sources gone just like that. What he would learn later was that almost all of his supporters were given demand notes. All his sources of income were slowly drying out.

AN: The oaths that Harry gave were first the Oath of Allegiance, the Privy Councilor's, and the Oath of Office in that order. This is what got the other members other than the alliance to begin Whaling and Nashing of Teeth.

Next. Harry call the group to account. and demands answers. Also, Fudge gets a rude awakening.


	7. Chapter 7

The explanation of the plan

Horse Guards Parade

1600 BST Same Day

"Okay, now that I have gone through that Keizle and Unicorn show, can someone clue me into what I have gotten myself into." Asked Harry looking at the group of Senior Officers, Dan, Hermione, Emma, and Lord Percival Graves, Garter King of Arms.

Lord Graves said "There is a simple and complex explanation. The short version is that because of the deaths during the first wizarding war you became the main heir. Additionally, since this occurred, the line of succession has somewhat been cleaned up."

Dan then chimed in. "Riddle did the crown one favor, it culled any potential successors who could have a challenge to the House of Windsor. The reason that the major house of the Magical World cannot assume the Throne is that they fail under the religious requirement, being a member of the Church of England, which unlike you and Hermione who are confirmed members in good standing. That gives a minor point to the Dursleys, yet a minuscule one at that."

Lord Graves then said. "The treaty of Kent and Galloway have as a right of the crown to appoint a Viceroy or Gov. General who serves as the Monarch representative. As you know we are squeezing the money out if the ministry until they get to the breaking point. Then on the Morning of the 11th of November, the takedown occurs, The Minister Dismissed and the last session of the Mont in its current form."

Harry then nodded and said, "So you are saying that Tom by killing all these people, actually did a cleanup of historical titles of the magical world, stopped a succession issues in the future, and in a way shot himself because of his own power grab, getting a death warrant, I wish we had 007, I would see if he could terminate him with extreme prejudice." What happened next was a shock to Harry. A man in Royal Navy Uniform with the Rank of Vice Admiral entered the room. He looked at Harry and said, "Ask and thou shall receive, Your Grace."

The Man saw Harry's shock and Hermione's Snickering and said, "Yes, how do you keep a section secret and be able to pay for its self. Considering the costs, we endure, the profits from the films keeps the bean counters and the select committee off our backs. Yes, I am that "M"."

Hermione then hugged Harry and replied, "M has been a family friend for many years before he took his current position. All the films and books are based on some of the cases the section has done in the past. Not even the goblins would insure the section. They answer directly to the crown, not the government. Too many questions, yet they still answer to the select committee for oversight."

"So, 007 is real?" asked Harry.

M replied "Yes and all of the things shown in the films are true the good, the bad, and the expensive. Just for one of his stunts cost our department 650,000 Pounds and an apology from me to the French Government. However, that did get the Order of Lennon for 007 for cleaning up the Soviets own mess."

Dan then asked "When can 007 be ready to go? We need the best."

M replied "I agree, be he need to be trained in this new world, and he is just coming back from Miami recovering from his own operation in Imsus. He needs to lay low for a while, since he with the DEA took about 20% of the world's Cocaine Production out in one fell swoop. It just hurt me when Her Majesty ordered me to reinstate him and award him back pay and bonuses."

Harry replied, "I am assuming that I am getting training."

Dan replied "Yes, both from the armed forces, and MI-6. You are a target that should have been trained back after the first year. However, Dumbledork…" That got the group to snicker, "Tried to make you a dumb untrained weapon. Not on my watch. M, I did receive a message from Anna, and she will train Harry also, along with Hermione and anyone else we drag in. part of Detente and she is basically on half pay."

Hermione beamed "You got XXX from Russia, how?"

M replied "It is actually a defection, with the Russians Governments approval. She stepped on one too many toes, so it is come to the West or be Six feet under, literally."

Dan replied "Where will the training be, we can not use the usual training facilities is we are keeping this off the books.

M answered with only one word "Balmoral."

Gringotts

The Next Day

Minister Fudge walked into the bank with Dolores in toe asking to speak with the bank manager in reference to a loan. They were shown into a conference room and made to wait,

And wait.

Finally, six hours later, Griphook entered the room and asked several questions that gout Fudge and Dolores Purple in rage. Griphook asked for an authorization from the Mont, estimates on taxes incoming. And other issues that a banker would ask for a loan. Then Griphook dropped the bomb.

Since the Ministry has not been able to pass a budget and determine what funding need you need to have, we at the bank consider you an adverse risk and we will not loan you any money. Additionally, we are raising the rates on your current loans since through your actions several high valued accounts have been transferred to other branches, and we were going to inform you tomorrow. That withdraws from all vaults will be restricted to 1000 Galleons a week, until this crisis is over."

Fudge had had it, and he yelled it frustration "POTTER!, POTTER!, POTTER!"

While Fudge was blowing his stack, Griphook sent a message that said that the following goblins needed to report to escort the Minster out, their names according to what the Wizarding Humans knew being Krebs, Jodi, Keitel, and Burgdorf. The Wizarding world never had gotten the reference. Goblins like Human Mundane films and thought 'Downfall' was a history lesson on what not to do as a leader.

AN: First thank you for the wait, issues here at home have caused me to delay writing this chapter, I will do the next chapter

Robert Brown plays Vice Admiral Hargraves, the 2nd M in the Bond Movieverse. Bond and all references are the property of EOM, I make no money.

Bond Movies referenced, First was from 'A View to a Kill' starring Sir Roger Moore. The second is from 'License to Kill' Staring Timothy Dalton. Finally, was the 'Spy Who Loved Me', Staring Moore with Barbra Bach as XXX.

Finally, the Goblin Names are the German Generals who part of the 2004 film 'Downfall' a close to an accurate telling of the last days of the Reich. It is more often used as a basis of viral videos and was nominated for the Academy Award for Foreign Language Film.


	8. Chapter 8

The Road to Balmoral: Training

(No Bing Or Bob References.)

1 July

Over the past several days many of Harry's Friends received letters. They were addressed to people who wither Hermione or Harry trusted. The Letter was the same in most words the person invited to a summer of training. The difference was in the second sheet. The text made each magical take notice about the serious nature of the request.

For Fred and George the letter was written thistly

To Fred And George, AKA Gred or Forge.

By Her Majesties Command, your presence is required at Horse Guards Parade, on or about the 30th of June, Bring your experiments with you. Expect to work the summer, you will be compensated for your time. You are directed not to say anything to your family, as if you do you will be turned into a ferret and made to stay that way. ERII

Bill was visiting the Burrow at the same time and said to the brothers. "I received the same thing and have been given leave form my contract at Gringotts."

Ron walked in and said "Did you get a letter from Harry. Dumbledore…" was then turned into a ferret by Bill and said," By Her Majesties Command. Mom can change him back. We are leaving now." Activating the portkey with the password "God Save The Queen", the three brothers left.

What they did not know that for they next several weeks their loves and others were about to become a trial they never expected.

CTCRM LYMPSTONE

1400 BST

The train approached the station and rolled to a stop. People started to get off the train. Mainly Harry saw were his classmates. But for others he was shocked. He saw Tonks waiting in the same group asking Harry. "We are here put on a train and told to not ask questions. Where are we?"

A short man replied, "You will learn that now." The man wearing the dress uniform of the Royal Marines with the shoulder badge of a Regental Sargent Major. Led the group up to the front of the building. He then looked at the group and said.

"My Name is SGM Roy and I am a graduate of Hogwarts, Hufflepuff class of '65 and a Half-blood. I was cast out of my family since I refused to participate in an arranged marriage, I joined the Royal marines instead and have taken the Queen's shilling since then. I serve regularly in 30 Commando. Usually we take 15 months to take recruits like you, and turn you into officers, we have Eight weeks. When you pass out on 29 August you will be officers of Her Majesties Armed Forced, where you will be placed is being fought over by the services, The only service out is the Navy at this time however that may change in the future.

Your Instructors will come from the Army, the Special Air Service, Boat Service, and Royal Air Force. This training will get you to be able to take back the magical community, and conform to the laws of the Crown, that they have ben avoidance for over 300 years.

The Door you see behind me is the door to the Officers Mess. When you enter the door you will not leave from that door until graduation. You will use the back door. There is a Lift. That is out of bounds to you. You are all flabby, we need to build muscle. Using the Lift is a cheap way of not doing that.

We will now go in and begin in processing, uniform issue, and payroll, yes you will get paid about 450 Galleons a month in Pounds. Get used to it, the Goblins are, but that is for another day." He then looked at Harry and said, "Your Unit Sahr!"

Harry and Hermione the turned around, clothes turning into uniforms, Harry as a Col, and Hermione as a Major. Harry then said, "Male Cadets will follow me, while Female cadets will follow Major Granger. And if you are wondering we spend six days in time compression, six months real time, at Gringotts, with your instructors. You are getting it easy."

AN: CTCRM LYMPSTONE is the Royal Marine training center, the basic commando course is 32 weeks, the Officer course is 15 Months.

Your 25 Point Bonus Question. Who are Bing and Bob and how are they associated?

Next Training and the Commando March for a hat costing 5.90 GBP.


End file.
